The New KeyBlade Weilder
by Sohma-High2010
Summary: Soran the newest member in the organization. The replacement of the 13th member she tries to recover what she losts and tries to keep what she has gained.       axelxOC
1. Part One

The new keyblade weilder.

Day 0

I'm so confused, who am I? What's my name? Where am I? Where'd I come from? Someone approaches me.

"You seek answers." his voice was rough and low. Is that why I'm here. I nod.

"I can give you purpose." he swept his hand in front of me. Letters appear, but then they start to spin around me in a blur. They stop and form a name.

"Soran" I said.

"This is the new you." the person said. I headed into the direction of the town. Some people passed by me, eating something...blue. Then someone patted my back and looked I looked up. A boy with red hair was there; he smiled down at me and led me to this...clock. That's what he said it was called. On the way up he grabbed some of that blue stuff I'd seen earlier and took me to the top. He sat down on the edge, his legs dangling over. I looked at him, and he patted the spot beside him. I cautiously sat down and he passed me one of the blue things. I looked at it.

"Sea-salt ice-cream." he said taking a bite out of it. I looked at mine.

"Ice-cream." I took a tiny bite. It tasted salty, but sweet at the same time. I took a larger bite, enjoying the taste of it.

"Taste good huh." He smiled. I liked his smile for some reason. Deep down I also had this feeling that I've met him before. I nodded and took another bite.

"My name is Axel."

"Axel" I murmured.

"Got it memorized do ya." he laughed and took another bite. I watched the...sun set and ate my...sea-salt ice-cream.

Day 7

It's been 7 days since I joined the organization. I don't say much to anyone. I get up and go to the main hall. Saix decided today I was ready to begin training.

"Today you'll be taught the rules and what you do in the organization." Saix told me as I walked by. I nodded.

"Hey Soran." Axel greeted me, smiling as usual.

"..."

"Wow what a chatter box you are." He joked with me. I still didn't say anything, "So I'll be showing you the ropes today." he announced to me. I kept silent.

"Okay then... let's get a move on." he opened up a portal like it was nothing. He waked through and I followed behind him. I walked behind him slowly taking in everything. I wasn't use to traveling by portal. Axel stepped out of the portal and into an area. I looked around the area. There was a ledge close by.

"Okay, your assignment is to find these." He held up a weird shaped thing, it floated in his hand.

"What's that?" I asked him speaking for the first time.

"So you do speak." He commented. I glared at him.

"It's called an emblem."

"So where do I find it?" I asked him. He smiled.

"You have to look for them and there are three." He told me. I nodded and headed off towards the ledge. I jumped, but not quite high enough my hand caught the ledge and I just hung there for a while.

"Need a hand?" Axel asked. I looked up at him at him.

"How'd you get up there!" I said as I took is outstretched hand. He lifted me up easily.

"Don't know." he shrugged smiling.

"Hrrrrmmmppphh." I huffed and I ran in one direction. Axel followed behind. I found the first emblem and went searching for the second one. It was floating in the air so I had to jump to get it. Each time I'd just miss it.

"Think about what your doing Soran!" Axel yelled at me. I paused from my jumping and looked up at the emblem, then I looked around, there was a small ledge that was close to the emblem. I got up on it and judged the distance and leapt. I grabbed the emblem, the only problem I had was landing. I rolled on the ground. When I stopped rolling I was looking up at the ceiling. Axe rushed over to my side.

"You okay?" He asked helping me up. I brushed the dirt off of me.

"Yup." I told him holding the emblem. He took it and stuck it in his pocket.

"Now all you need is one more and then we can RTC." He smiled.

"What's RTC?" I asked him.

"Return to castle." He told me like I should know this. I glared at him.

"Let's find this stupid emblem." I mumbled. I ran off into a random direction not sure which way to go. As I rounded a corner I saw the last emblem. It was just in reach. Before I could grab it these small black things came out of nowhere. I looked around us to see that we were surrounded by them.

"Soran gets out of here."Axel ordered me, drawing out his chakrams. I couldn't escape even if I wanted to. There was too many. Axel fought off as much as he could but I could tell he was getting weak. I backed up and felt Axels back against mine. I looked up at him and he looked down at me. He defeated a few more. They moved in closer and closer. They swiped at us with claws. I moved out of the way of one. As we were surrounded and I felt all hope was lost, my right hand started to glow. I watched as the light spread all over my body. Then it exploded. I couldn't see what happened, but when I opened my eyes, the black things were gone. Axel was looking at my hand, his eyes wide.

"It can't be."He murmmered,"Only Roxas and Xion had the power to wield it." I looked at my hand to see an object that looked like a key. I brought it up and held it out in front of me. It felt natural to hold this key, like I was use to it or something. Axel looked at me and then straightened his posture.

"Come on lets RTC."He said, his voice was strained. I quickly grabbed the emblem and ran after him to the portal.

We arrived back at the castle to be greeted by Saix. Axel was tense.

"Look what I've discovered."Axel moved away so Saix could see what I was holding.

"The keyblade."Saix murmured. A smile spread across his face," I'll go tell Xemnas right away."He looked at me still smiling, "Go to the Round Room and wait there." Saix disappeared into a portal and I was left alone with Axel. He nodded and we went to the round room. I hadn't been in there since I joined the organization. I sat in my spot that was lower than Axels. It was right across from his.

"Don't worry Soran."He said. I looked around nervously.

"I'm not worried."I lied. The key object had disappeared before we entered the room. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to get it back. Everyone entered the room. Each one a different shape and size. Some kept their hoods off while others exposed there faces. There were 13 members of the organization. Me being number 13.

"What's this meeting about now Xemnas?"Xaldin said. He always looked bored.

"Patience Xaldin."Xigibar smiled. He was one of the founding members of the organization. A lot of the nobodies here are. Xaldin shot him a look and looked back at Xemnas who just appeared.

"I have great news to share with you all."Everyone seemed to be paying attention now, "We have found a new source of power, a new light in our darkness."Everyone looked at each other. Axel eyes remained on me.

"Who is this light?"Marluxia asked. The man looked like a chick. But I knew behind his pretty face was dark motives. Some of the members where leaning foreword, while others looked relaxed.

"Soran would you like to demonstrate for us."Saix gestured. I froze up as everyone looked at me. I jumped to the floor and landed on my feet. I wasn't sure how to do this, so I looked at Axel for help. He just looked back.

"Release the heartless."Saix ordered. Heartless! What was that? I looked around to see me of those black, small, clawlike things appear. Everyone watched me. I stood there backing away from them.

"Xemnas the child has no talent what so ever."Vexen sneered.

"Why are you making her do this?"Xaldin said, his eyes pierced me.

"Don't under estimate poppet,"Xigibar smiled again, "She will prove you wrong." And he was right, I thought. I could prove them wrong. I closed my eyes and thought about the key. I saw it in my mind and reached out for it. I opened my eyes to see my hand glowing. Once again the light covered my body and exploded. When it had dimmed down I was once again holding the key. A black thing leapt at me and as natural as breathing I swung my key. The shadow was destroyed in one blow. I was waiting for the others to attack, but then they burst into flames.

"Axel."Saix said. I looked up at Axel, he had his hand up and it looked like he just snapped his fingers.

"We don't want out the light to dim out now, "He told Saix,"Do we Saix." The way they looked at each other, I could sense the hate.

"Incredible."Vexen murmured. I wanted to give him a smug smile, but held it in.

"It seems that the cards have turned."Luxord said. He thought life was a game. Xemnas nodded.

"We have found a way to complete our goal."Everyone nodded, "To complete kingdom hearts." Kingdom Hearts. What was that? Nobodies nodded. They began leaving satisfied with what they had seen or learned. Only a few remained. Xaldin, Xigibar, Axel Saix, Xemnas and me. Axel joined me at the bottom.

"Good work poppet."Xigibar said before leaving. Xaldin just sat there.

"So this is our new key."He pondered, "Well then we better take good care of it. Am I correct Saix?" Saix nodded and Xaldin ported out.

"The key to our destinies."Xemnas mused.

"What is Kingdom Hearts?" I asked. Xemnas started to quote something.

"Pitiful heartless, mindlessly collecting hearts, the rage of the keyblade releases those hearts to form kingdom hearts. Only then will we finally, truly be free." I thought he had practiced that for a while.

"But that doesn't explain Kingdom Hearts." I told him. He smiled.

"All will be reveled in good time."And he was gone. Was this some kind of joke or what? Axel opened up a portal and we walked through it together. I was still too inexperienced to open a portal and make it to where I was going.

"Axel tell me what Kingdom Hearts is."I looked at him.

"Another time. I promise."I nodded.

"Okay, but I'm holding you to your promise." He sighed under his breath.

That night I looked out the window of my room. A heart shaped moon was there.

"Is that Kingdom Hearts?" I said to myself. It was big.

"_Get away from here."_A voice behind me said. I spun around to see no one.

"_Free them."_ The same voice said again. It was eerie and sent shivers down my spine. I turned back to my window and continued to look out at the heart moon.

Day 8 Tests

I woke from a fitful sleep. I dreamt of something but couldn't remember what it was. I went to the great hall. I was greeted by Axel again.

"Hey ya Soran."He was cheerful. I smiled at him.

"What we doing today?" I asked him walking up. He just smiled.

"You're not working with me."He nodded over my shoulder, "Your working with Saix." I turned around. I'd never known Saix to go out on missions. I thought he just gave them. When he noticed I was looking at him, he gestured that I should go over there. I said goodbye to Axel who wished me luck.

"We are going out."He said to me and opened a portal. I followed behind him.

On the other side of the portal the ground was filled with sand. I stepped on it and almost sank in.

"I have created a series of tests for you." Tests I was barley trained let alone do some tests. Saix disappeared. I looked around.

"Your first test is to defeat all the dusks within two minutes." Seriously. God this was going to be no fun. Dusks appeared and they surrounded me. I didn't even have to think about it, the key came into my hand and I braced myself. It took longer to defeat the dusks, but Axel also wasn't here to save my butt by burning them up. One got behind me. It spun around, hit me and I went flying into a wall. Little pebbles and sand fell and landed on me. I got up and shook the sand out of my light short blonde hair. The dusk attacked me and I hit it with my keyblade. The dusks kept coming and coming, each one getting harder and faster to kill. I was getting tired. Soon the small ones turned into big ones with swords. I didn't know how much more I could handle. I couldn't see Saix anywhere. A nobody hit me in the chest and I went flying into a wall. I lay on the ground getting sand in my mouth. I got up and took in a deep breath. My chest hurt and it was hard to get a deep breath. The nobodies closed in on me. For the first time I thought about what would happen if I died. I closed my eyes and waited for the end. When I didn't feel anything I opened my eyes. Axel was standing in front of me Chakrams raised. The dusks were gone.

"What have I told you about interrupting?"Saix appeared. Axel turned around and reached over to lift me up. I layed in his arms, limply, still having a difficult time breathing. I breathed in and coughed out some sand.

"Xemnas said go easy on her and I don't think injuring her is the way to get kingdom hearts done faster."Axel snarled. He opened a portal and walked through it. He appeared on the other side looking over the side of the clock tower.

"Wait here and ill gets you something to drink and ice-cream." He placed me against the wall and I coughed some more. He came back sooner than I would have thought. He passed me a glass of water and I swallowed it down. The sand was finally gone from my throat and mouth.

"Thanks."I told him. He passed me an ice-cream.

"No problem." he took a bite out of the ice-cream.

"What's Kingdom Hearts?"I asked him.

"It's were all the hearts you collected go too."

"Oh."

"Roxas and Xion were working on it, till they died."I looked into his eyes. He looked sad.

"Well then." I said standing up and going over to the edge. I got up, on it and stood there, "I promise then to complete, kingdom hearts what ever it is."

"We are called nobodies for a reason." Axel stood beside me.

"And why's that?" I asked looking at him.

"We have no hearts." He looked at the sun.

"No hearts! How is that possible?"I looked at him. Jumping a little, "Everyone has a heart." I continued jumping.

"We were created without hearts." Axel said.

"But how is that possibleeeeee."I started to fall foreword over the edge. Axel caught my cloak and pulled me back so that I was upright.

"Thanks."I said. He smiled at me. We walked back and opened a portal and went home. Before I left I turned around and looked at the sun. The way it looked reminded me of something id seen, but I couldn't think of anything. I felt myself smiled and let the portal close around me.

Day 10 Recon

I walked into the great hall to see Axel standing there looking out one of the huge glass windows.

"What are we doing today?" I asked him, he turned around and looked at me.

"You'll be working with Demyx today." he pointed at the sitar player. I groaned. Demyx didn't really...do anything for the organization, except for Recon. He defiantly does that.

"Hey, he's good in his own way."Axel told me. I sighed.

"Guess I'm learning recon today."I said to Axel. He smiled

"Yup."He shoved me towards Demyx, who opened up a portal for us, "Good luck "he called behind me

"Thanks."I mumbled as the portal closed behind me.

When the portal opened again we stepped into a mysterious, creepy looking area. It was dust, dark and scary looking.

"What is this place?"I looked around.

"This is Halloween town." Demyx also looked around.

"So was learning recon today right."I looked at him. He nodded.

"So what is recon anyway?" I folded my arms across my chest.

"It's my most favorite thing..."

"Besides sleeping."I mumbled he looked at me.

"And basically all you do is look around for anything that looks...suspicious." he finished off, but my attention was else were. Something had caught my eye. It was small orange and in a weird shape. I went over to it to have a closer look. It had a face drawn on it.

"This looks suspicious." I called to Demyx, picking it up.

"Nooo! Don't touch that!" Demyx yelled at me. All of a sudden the little brown thing at the top was lit. Demyx ran up and smacked it out of my hand. It went flying into a wall. The moment it hit the wall it exploded and pieces of wall flew everywhere. We ducked down behind another wall. When it was all clear, we reappeared and looked at the wall. There was a huge hole in the wall now.

"Whoops" I said

"You idiot!" Demyx called me.

"How was I suppose to know it do that?" I told him standing up and walking away. I walked towards a pair of rickety, old, gray looking gates. I stopped and carefully pushed on them till they opened. I looked to see what might be the center of town. Two creatures... or people where standing there. One of them sat in a chair with wheels while the other one stood. The one standing wore a black spiky outfit. He was white, almost like a...a... A skeleton?

"Jack! There's too many heartless." A boy came running up followed by a duck and a dog. Behind them was a giant heartless. I called out the key blade and went after it. The heartless was tall and wide. Its feet and arms weren't attached to its body and its head seemed to float there. I jumped and attacked the arms first, and then the legs, the heartless body fell to the ground. Then it burst into dust and the heart inside it flew up to the sky. I looked around to see everyone looking at me. Then I remembered I wasn't supposed to be seen.

"Ummmmmm... Hi." I said hiding the key blade behind me. The boy looked at me.

"Organization 13!" he yelled and ran at me. I froze. Then all of a sudden it felt like I was falling. My body crashed into something hard. I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness. I stood up and looked at my surroundings. There were branches and trees everywhere; they were producing from something that looked like water. I stood there looking around. This place seemed familiar, but I couldn't figure out why. The place looked dead. I saw a figure standing near the water's edge. As I stepped forward, I got that same falling feeling. I closed my eyes and let my body fall. I opened them up again to see Axel and Demyx looking down at me.

"What happened?" I asked sitting up, my head hurt.

"You were seen by someone who's trying to destroy the organization." Demyx said. Axel was silent.

"How'd I'd end up here?" I looked around. We were in a place that had a lot of stones sticking out of the ground.

"Axel grabbed you and phased back here before the boy killed you." Demyx was smiling, while Axel just stared off into space, "When he got back here, you were out cold."

"I-I-I saw something strange." I told them what I had seen, both their eyes focused on me.

"Are you sure you saw that?" Axel asked. I nodded. They sighed at the same time, helping me up. It looked like recon was done for the day. I opened up a portal and walked through it.

DAY 20 THE SEA

I had under gone all the training I'd need for the organization. Now I was going solo. Axel had told me that it would be easy going. He lied.

"I wonder where I'm going today." I said daydreaming

"Well it defiantly has water." Was all he said. He left to go on his mission, which was in Halloween town. I headed over to Saix.

"What am I doing today?" I asked him, he looked down at me.

"Your mission is to explore a new world." He told me opening up a portal. I sighed and walked through. What I didn't expect, was for me to appear on the other side of the portal and then fall. Saix had opened the portal in the sky. I fell head first into the water. When I hit the water I pushed with my arms. When I didn't make any progress, I opened my eyes to see blue/green water surrounding me. I then noticed I could breathe under the water

"Whoa!" I thought moving my arms and feet. I noticed when I moved my legs, that they weren't legs anymore. I had a fish tail, or a pair of flippers, or whatever had replaced my feet. I was still wearing my cloak, which was a good thing. I moved the tail back and forth, which propelled me forward. I pushed with my arms and beat my tail in the water. As I was... swimming. I felt the water move behind me. I spun around to see the boy that I had helped in Halloween town. The one that wanted to destroy us. He was swimming towards me, with a weapon in his and. I turned around and swam in the other direction trying to swim faster than him. I dodged through rocks, and hard looking plants. He was right behind me all they way. It almost seemed like he knew the place. Finally I was trapped, I had no where to go. The rocks surrounded me like walls; I turned around to see the boy there. He stopped two flips away.

"Your part of organization 13." He said. I nodded. But as I was looking at this boy I saw a flash of someone. Someone just like him yet different at the same time. This boy I saw had blonde hair like mine; he also wore an organization cloak. The boy smiled at me then disappeared to revel the original one. I realized the boy had a keyblade that was just like mine. He advanced foreword keyblade raised and attacked me. I called mine out and matched his attack with my own. We fought each other, each blow missing the target. I blocked a few more attacks. When he bounced away we stared at each other. Our breath was fast and ragged.

"What's your name?" I asked breathlessly. Why was I asking this?

"Sora." He said looking at me keyblade still ready.

"Mine's Soran." I smiled, reaching my hand out towards him in a friendly gesture. For some unknown reason I felt close to him.

"Why are you destroying the organization?"

"Because there evil." He said.

"Just because you don't know what we're doing doesn't mean we're dangerous." I told him.

"How are we supposed to know that?" He fired back. I swam there for a second thinking.

"What is your goal?" He asked me. I looked at him.

"Why are you doing this kind of stuff?" I opened and closed my mouth 3 times before coming up with something.

"I'm not sure." I said. Before I could say anything else, black swirled around me. I looked around then, met Sora's eyes.

"Maybe a heart." And then I disappeared.

I appeared in the hall of the castle. I looked around to see no one was back yet. I sighed and opened another portal and headed to the place where they sold ice-cream. I sat on the clock eating my ice-cream and looking out into the sun.

"Hey you're early." Axel came up to me.

"No you're just late." I watched him sit beside me.

"Roxas said that to me once." He looked at the ground.

"What does Roxas look like?" I questioned him. He looked at me and then took a bite out of his ice-cream. He was avoiding my question. But I wasn't willing to give up on it.

"I think I saw Roxas today. When I went on my mission." I looked at him. He looked up and at me in surprise.

"How?"

"I met the boy named Sora today," He froze a little," I saw a flash of someone and I think its Roxas." Axel stared at me then looked out at the sun. I decided to describe Roxas. Axel stopped me. I faded out a little. His eye's looked sad.

"Axel are we evil?" I asked changing the subject. He gave a laugh.

"We are not good or evil." He said.

"We aren't?" I said looking at him.

"We aren't either because we don't have hearts so that means we can't feel what it means to be good or evil."

"I don't believe we don't have feelings or that we can't feel things." I looked out at the setting golden sun.

DAY 21- Questions and Answers

"You'll be working with me today!" Axel said opening a portal the moment he saw me.

"To bad I was getting so use to the solo thing." I laughed. He grunted something as we appeared in a town. It was different than the others. Maybe because it was so quite. Mostly there's a person around or something.

"This is Traverse town." Axel announced. The place was abundance looking.

"Why is it so empty?"

"Because the heartless have taken over this part of the town." At the mention of heartless, about a 12 appeared.

"Well let's get this over with." Axel said bringing out his chakrams. I called out my keyblade. We started destroying heartless after heartless. We seemed to make a good team. Finally when they were all gone did Axel turn to smile at me.

"Nice work for a zombie." He laughed. I noticed something behind him while he was talking. It was just like a blurry patch.

"Axe?" I said. He looked behind him and then went flying 10 feet away and landed in the fountain. I dodged and rolled on the ground. Staying out of the way of attacks. Axel stood up in the fountain dripping wet with water. He threw his chakrams at the invisible thing but they missed their mark. He was sent flying again, this time landing on the pavement and rolling a little. When he finally stopped he was laying on his back. I ran over to him to see if he was okay. As I was running over to him. Something tripped me and I fell on my face. I got up and made my way to him. I touched his arm and he moved a little. His eyes opened up and looked around. They rested on something behind me.

"Soran!" He yelled, at the same time I spun around with my keyblade raised. I hit the target and it made a high keening noise. I wanted to cover my ears but my hands were busy at the moment. I pushed my keyblade and it went flying into a wall. I quickly turned my attention back to Axel

"I have to get you out of here." I told him opening up a portal. I had to concentrate on keeping it open for so long as I pushed him through. His hand gripped my sleeve and as I pushed him I felt it rip in his grasp. I looked and saw the piece of fabric disappear through the dark whole. Once he was gone I closed the portal and hoped he made it back to the castle. Then I stood up and faced my no longer invisible opponent. A large lizard figure was there standing only a few steps away from me. I narrowed my eyes and ran at it with force that would have knocked anyone over. I got up close and started to attack its body. It tried to hit me but I was far to close for it to get good shot. Then it spun around and its curled tail hit me square in the chest. I went flying and crashed into a wall. I got to my knees. I my arm was hurt. I could tell by how the pain shot through me. The lizard was still there. The look on its face almost made it look like it was grinning. That fueled my anger. I gripped the keyblade and took a breath. I was still weak from opening that portal for so long. The heartless disappeared again. I looked around for a sign to tell me where it was but I saw none. Then I heard another sound. It came from one of the many roads. I looked to see the dog I saw when I went to Halloween town that one day. I pointed my keyblade at him and he froze. Behind it I saw a blurry patch. This time I moved faster throwing the dog to the side as the lizard reappeared. It spun around and I was sent flying again. I hit the ground this time with enough force to break a bone. My body bounced and the air left my lungs. I lifted my head up and the dog thing was looking at me. I got to my knees, and didn't move. My whole body hurt from the force and the impact. My arm was giving off the most pain though.

"Goofy." a voice called. I recognized the voice and looked up to see Sora and the duck running to the dog. Sora helped him up, while the duck turned his attention to me.

"Organization 13." He called. I got to my shaking feet ready to bolt. Everyone was looking at me now. I looked around quickly and saw the blurry patch behind them. I ran and jumped over them crashing into the lizard. It was knocked off balance and we both went tumbling. I got to my knees and looked to see Sora attacking the heartless. I got to my feet and joined him. When it was gone and I had collected its hearts, I stood there breathing hard.

"You okay?" Sora asked looking at me sideway's. I took a step back and stumbled over my own feet. Sora caught me by the arm before I could fall. We stared at each other then I pulled away when I had straightened up.

"I have to go." I told him turning my back to him and running in a direction.

"Wait I have some questions." He yelled after me as I left the area. I ran down one of the many roads, twisting and turning just trying to get away. I stopped in one of the roads to catch my breath. I leaned up against the wall, and then I slid down till I was sitting on the cold hard wet ground. My body ached.

"I hope Axel's okay." I said out loud. A sigh escaped past my lips. I was tired and sore and I wanted to go home. As my eye's slowly closed I thought of something. Something that I had been wondering about the first day I joined the organization. _What happens to me if I die?_

When I opened my eyes, I was looking at a white ceiling of a room. My room. I was back in the castle. I sighed in relief and sat up. I was home. I stretched out my body. When I got to my arm I winced in pain. I pulled it close to my chest and cradled it there. It was still sore from the fight. I got off my bed and walked out into the hall. I walked down the many floating steps of the castle. When I reached the third set I saw Demyx there making his way up.

"Hey Demyx." I said , skipping some steps. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey Soran, your finally awake." he met me half way down.

"Yeah how long was I out?"

"Well we found you about 2 hours ago, so I'm not really sure." He asked looking at me closely. I pulled my hurt arm closer.

"Is Axel okay?" I was worried about him.

"Yea he's fine." Demyx said," He was the one that found you." I ran down the stairs. I rounded the corner and crashed into someone. I looked up to see Xigibar.

"You're up Poppet." He called me my nickname.

"Have you seen Axel?" I asked him he nodded.

"In his room." H e said. I pulled out of his way and ran towards Axel's room. When I neared his room, I saw that his door was wide open. I walked up to it slowly and peeked inside. Axel had his back to me and he was starring out his window.

"Axel?" I whispered softly. He turned and looked at me.

"Soran!" he almost shouted running to me. He stopped quickly in front of me, looking down into my eyes. He then grabbed me and squeezed me hard.

"Hey! Ow easy on the arm." I told him. He put me down back onto my feet.

"Sorry." He mumbled. I looked him over quickly, he had no marks.

"So what we doing today?" I asked him. He looked down at me.

"Well I've got to go to twilight town..." I nodded, wondering if I was going to join him, "And you're..."He paused then smiled, "and you will be joining me."

"Okay." I said cheerfully. He laughed and opened a portal. We walked through to twilight town.

"Axel." I said as we stepped out of the portal.

"Yeah."

"What happens when nobodies, like us die?" I looked over at him sideways.

"Why do you ask?" He looked down at the ground. He didn't meet my gaze.

"Well before I passed out I started to think. And what I was thinking was what happened when we died." I shuffled my foot.

"We disappear." He said. I gave him a questioning look. I didn't get it, at all. How did we disappear? Why did we disappear?

"What do you mean?"

"When we die, we don't come back. We just vanish." He explained to me. I nodded slowly.

"Hey. Let's get some ice-cream." He suggested.

"But don't we have a job to do?" I asked, he just gave me an impish smile.

"You lied." I accused him. He started to walk towards the ice-cream shop.

"I'll buy this time, since I seemed to have 'lied'." he mimicked my voice. I scowled at his back, while he waved his hands in the air dramatically.

"Fine. I'll see you at the usual spot." I told him walking past him. He smiled and I felt his hand brush mine. I looked back at him quickly but he was at the ice-cream shop by now. I smiled to myself. Something deep inside me bubbled, but it was too weak for me to notice something. I reached the tower before Axel.

"Didn't take you to long to get the ice cream." I said sarcastically. I was laying on my back looking at the golden sky. It seemed beautiful in my eyes.

"Long Line." He said sitting down on the ledge. I sat up and joined him. I took my ice cream and took a small bite of it.

"Axel." I whispered. I had a question for him and I was trying to word it properly.

"Hmmmmmm."He mumbled. His mouth was full of ice cream.

"When we die, why do we just disappear? Why don't we come back in another life?"

"Because we have no hearts and without hearts we can't come back." He looked down at the town.

"Okay, but you said we don't have any feelings. Yet some of us have anger and resentment. Why is that? Do we still have feelings deep deep down?"

"Because we were created with those feelings. We are made out of anger and resentment."He told me. I sat there and looked at my ice cream. I tried to absorb and register all of this." We were also made with memories from our past lives." He said, looking at me sideways.

"B-But I don't have any memories. I don't remember anything before the organization." I stammered. My voice had taken a panicky edge to it." Axel what do you remember?" I asked looking at him. My ice cream was kind of melting.

"Lot's" He said. Starring at my ice cream.

"Like?" I urged him on. He shook his head.

"Memories are just extra baggage." He avoided my question. I glared at him." No one really needs that kind of baggage." I looked at him and stood on the ledge.

"Well, from this day on I pledge to finish Kingdom Hearts, even if it kills me. And then we can all have a heart and be able to feel something." I said out loud. Axel laughed and tugged me back down.

"Just finish your ice-cream." He said. I took another bite.

_And I will also find my memories._

Day 25-Roxas (Once upon a December is playing to add dramaticness)

I realized it would be more difficult to find my memories than I had expected. When I slept, I'd dream, but I could never remember what I dreamed when I opened my eyes in the morning. Axel was no help either. When ever I tried to bring up memories he'd ignore me and change the subject. Finally I'd had enough of the secrets. We sat at the tower and I decided it was time to bring it up.

"Tell me about Roxas." I told Axel. He shook his head and continued looking out at the golden sky.

"Please Axel." I begged. He started to talk, but didn't meet my gaze.

"He was my best friend. Him and Xion both. Each day we'd come here at sunset and eat ice-cream, laughing and talking." He laughed sourly." Sometimes I think I see him in you." I looked at the sky and tried to imagine me as Roxas. It was a difficult thought, but in a way we did look similar to each other. Really similar.

"Heyy. I won't be able to come eat here for a while." I paused in my thinking and looked at him.

"What! Why not?"

"I'm being sent on an important mission." He smiled.

"Where?" I leaned in eagerly. I could tell he changed the subject and being me, I once again fell for the bait.

"It's a secret so I can't tell you. All I can say is that I'll be gone for a while." I pouted and leaned away from him.

"No one ever tells me anything around here anymore." He laughed and took a bite out of his ice-cream. As the sun continued to set, my mind kept on wondering back to Roxas and my lost memories.

That night I went to bed I dreamed, and this dream was clearer than the others had been.

"Soran." A voice said behind me. I was standing in the dark, thinking no one was with me, till I heard my name called. I turned around slowly and saw Roxas. Or what I think was Roxas.

"Roxas!" I exclaimed.

"Soran. I need you to free them." He whispered. His form was fading away quickly so I tried to speak fast.

"No, Roxas don't leave. Axel misses you and who am I suppose to free." Roxas smiled sadly at the mention of Axel.

"Tell Axel I got it memorized. And free the hearts. Free Kingdom Hearts."

"But I need them so we can all have hearts." I said to the faded image.

"It will happen in good time." His voice said lingering in my thoughts.

My eyes flew open to see my bedroom again. I sat up on my bed and gave my head a shake.

"Free them."His voice kept saying.

"It will happen in good time. What's that suppose to mean?" I said loudly to myself.

Day 26-Death

Axel had left for his mission early in the morning. My plan was to do all my missions solo so that I could think about what Roxas said to me, and make a plan to get my memories back. But Saix wasn't gonna let me get off that easy.

"But I work faster alone." I said. Saix shook his head.

"We need you to work with someone to get more done." I sighed and grummbled under my breath.

"Now go meet Luxord in the carribean." He ordered waving his hand.

Saix said I would meet Luxord on this dock. Well he wasn't there. I paced along the dock, when I heard cannons. I rushed to the edge and saw two ships across the black waters. A familiar voice traveled from one of them.

"Lady luck is on your side today." Luxord said laughing. I saw these crystal shards going up into the sky. Then there was a light and Luxord disappeared from my sight. _Is that what happens when we die? Do we just crystalize and blow up?_ Then the heartless began to pile. I was surronded by 10. My blade came out and I swung it at the shadows. They swarmed me. I'd kill one and 5 more would appear. My mind wirled around what I just saw and what I was seeing. Maybe I was gonna die like luxord on this day. I won't say beautiful cause there was no sun to call it beautiful. Then they all disappeared. I expected to see someone I knew, but instead I saw a boy wearing our cloak, and a blind fold. I turned to him, my blade raised. The boy drew out his own blade. We were about to face off when I was dragged away from the scene. The hand gripped my hood tightly. The portal closed in frotn of me and then I was dropped. I looked up at the top of the portal. There was a tube we could be in and it had swirling colours.

"Soran what were you doing there?" Axel yelled at me. I got to my feet slowley and faced him.

"I was sent there for a mission." I was somewhat freightened by his rage. I had never seen like him this befor.

"What about your mission." I said. I felt a little lurked that he was here and not doing his mission.

"I was on my way to it, when I was stopped by Demyx who told me that Xemnas told him to tell me to take you with me." He told me," And I also felt you use a portal, so I thought I'd follow you and you seemed to have gotten your self into a little trouble." He was talking about the boy who looked like one of us.

"I can take care of myself." I told him. He sighed.

"Wait a sec. Xemnas gave an order." I was mystified by this. I'd never known that he had that in him. Axel started walking away from me. My mind wandered to what I had seen with Luxord.

"Axel, wait a sec." I said catching up to him. He stopped and looked at me.

"Axel, I saw Luxord die." I told him. He didn't meet my eyes and spoke in a low voice.

"Yeah, you did. That's what happens to us when we die." He said.

"Who killed him Axel?" I whispered, grabbing his hand to hold it. I usually did that when he looked depressed.

"Sora did." I didn't flinch, but wanted to. I didn't know Luxord well, but it still hurt to see someone die. I realized that I was showing a feeling, a feeling of sadness... I think.

I was going to tell Axel about it, but decided not to.

Day 27-Freinds and Foes

We neared the castle. Axel told me it was called castle oblivion. We neared a pair of huge white doors. Just before he opened the doors, my head started to spin, and an image of a girl filled my head. She was laughing with a woman. The woman kind of looked like a princess from one of the worlds. Another image showed the same girl, but my age standing in front of these exact doors.

"Roxan, you sure you want to do this?" The girl looked behind her and my view changed to see a mouse. A talking walking mouse.

"I need to know more about them King Mickey. I need to find out who I am." She spoke like she had made up her mind. My vision went back to the doors and they opened. There was a blinding light and my eye's opened again. I was looking at the ceiling instead of the doors. It's almost like I had fainted. I sat up and rubbed my head.

"Take it easy Soran." Axel said holding me up by my back. I looked at him for a moment.

"That was weird." I said. He laughed in relief and helped me up. I smiled and we made our ways through the doors.

I still couldn't get those images out of my mind. Every now and then as I layed on the bed I would get different images. Some where of the girl in wonderland, or Agrabah. Each image though, gave me a major headache.

Axel and I were sharing a room and bed. He sat on the floor looking down at something. I still couldn't get out of my mind that I had actually seen someone die. Like what in tarnashions was that? Axel's gaze seemed to be fixed on something in his hand. I leaned over a peeked over his shoulder to see what it was. It was a popsicle stick with the word winner on it.

"Did Roxas give you that?" I took a wild guess. He nodded. The room filled with an awkward silence.

"So do you know what Xemnas is planning to do with Kingdom Hearts once it is...completed?"

"No. And I'm not prying." He got up angrily and stalked out of the room. I stared after him unsure on what to do. I decided to follow him, so I got up and walked out the door myself. I wasn't sure which way he had gone so I took a random direction. As I walked down the hall my head started to spin again. It spun faster and faster, till finally I fell to the ground and blacked out.

I sat at the clock, by myself. Soon Axel joined me then, Roxas. The last to appear was a girl a presumed as Xion. Soon Axel started to ignore me. He was laughing and talking to Xion and Roxas. Soon they started to drift away from me, the image fading, till it was nothing but darkness. I sat there in silence. Maybe this meant I wasn't suppose to exist, maybe I wasn't suppose to be here. Then I felt my body being shaken. I closed and opened my eye's to see the room we where staying in. Last time I checked I had been in the hallway...lost. I turned my head to the side to see Axel looking at me. "What happened?" I said.

"I found you past out in the hall moaning." Moaning, moaning. Why would I have been moaning? I sat up and rested my head in my hand. My dream was slowly fading from my mind. Axel sat down beside me and mussed up my hair.

"You well enough to finish the mission?" He asked me. I nodded.

"So what are we looking for?" We entered a study full of books. The ones with the open pages reveled the name of the writer. _Vexen._ Axel tore the room apart looking at each book. Trying to find something. I neared the bookshelf and pulled a bright blue book from its spot. I opened it to a random page and read the title on the top.

Ansem the wise.

Why did that name seem familiar? Where have I heard before. The name rang in my head over and over again till I started to read what was written below it.

"Ansem the wise created books upon books all based on the creatures known as heartless..." The book was then torn out of my hand I looked up to see Zexion holding it.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. I couldn't move. I was frozen in place.

"Soran. What's going on?" Axel walked in looking around. I hadn't even noticed that he left in the first place. Axel dropped what ever was in his hands. I was both surprised and shocked when Zexion grabbed my arm and thrown me in front of him. Axel had out his chakrams, ready to fight.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you, or you might hurt your precious Soran." Zexion taunted. I tried to pull free of his grasp. Axel was frozen. Indecision clear on his face.

"Axel, do it. Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."


	2. Part 2

I told him, he looked at me then dropped his weapons.

"Not that kind of do it." I yelled at him, still trying to get away.

"That's a good pet." He sneered. Then he opened a portal and dragged me through it. The portal closed leaving Axel there, his face afraid. Afraid of what was going to happen to me. I struggled somemore till I heard the portal open again. He threw me out and I rolled onto the ground. I got to my knee's and shook my head. I wasn't at CO, but instead at a dark dreary freaky place that I've never seen befor. The ground was made of stones, holes and crumbled rocks layed everywhere. It almost looked like a battle had been here. I got to my feet and quickly faced Zexion. He stood there Lexicon ready.

"Why'd you do that?" I asked him. I got my keyblade out.

"Well we don't want any snoops in the Organization" He sneered. I charged at him. He spoke out a spell and I rebounded of an invisible wall.

"Nice shot little one." He chuckled." But your still to inexperienced to beat me." He told me. He pulled out his lexicon and whispered out a spell, and a ball of fire shot out his hand and at me. I ducked and rolled out of the way, my heart racing.

"That was a close one." I thought to myself.

"I'm not inexperinced." I told him, " And I'm not a snoop." I charged again, but something caught the collar of my cloak. I gagged and looked up to see the pink Haired man named Marluxia. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Now Zexion, I thought you said this would be a piece of cake." I tired to pull away, but he had a tight grip on me. For such a feminame looking man, he was strong.

"She's hard to find." He said walking up to us, "And she doesn't stay still." I groweled low. Thos two were working together. Partners in some sort of Mysterious plan. And I was toast. 2 against 1, so not fair. I struggled in his grasp.

"Let me go." I said swinging my blade around blindly. I wasn't sure if I had hit someone, but I did hear a grunt.

"Should we finish her ourselves, or let Sora and that Monster have her?" Zexion ask. Marluxia smiled.

"We'll let Sora deal with this trouble maker." He threw me to the ground. I looked up from my daze rolling and saw both of them disappearing through the same portal.. I got to my feet and opened a portal. I smiled thinking how smart I was and walked through it. I appeared on the otherside, in the same place. I glared and stomped my foot slightly, my lips forming a frown. It felt like I had gone in a complete circle. I tried a couple more times, before sighing and giving up. I frowned deeper. This was so annoying, what did they do to my portals? I started pacing, thinking when I heard a loud Roar. I spun around to see a beast or a monster land in front of me. I took a step back slowley. Now I was afraid.


	3. part 3

"Whoa." I said, sticking up a hand, "I come in peace, I mean no harm." I was breaking every rule in the book, but at the moment I didn't care.

"Get away from my castle!" He roared. I ducked from the first blow to the head, but the second one hit me in the gut. I went flying into one of the weird looking statues, my head crashing into it. My head throbbed in pain and I rubbed it.

"Haven't I gone through enough?" I mumbled to myself. I heard 3 other sets of footsteps.

"Beast, don't worry. She's a friend of ours." Sora came up to me. I saw him and panicked scrambled to my feet. I took two steps away from him, shaking slightly.

"Y-Y-You killed Luxord." I said, accusing him. He stared at me blankly, but for one split second recognition covered his expression then, it went blank again. I panicked as he took another step closer to me, afraid he'd kill me also, because I had been Luxord's friend. I couldn't think of anything else to do so I opened a portal and ran through it. Once again I ended up in the same place. I sighed in frustration getting annoyed. Sora stared at me. He was very confused.

"What's wrong Soran?" He asked.

"I'm stuck here. I can't travel home or to any other worlds." I said to him. I hated this with a passion.

Beast walked toward us and I tensed a little.

"Beast she's a friend." he whispered. He got in between me and the monster. I took a chance and began to look around for some way to escape. There were no options but to say there and hope for the best.

"Why is she at my castle! I won't her out of my castle!" He roared. Soran shivered and took a step back.

"I-I-I didn't have a c-c-choice really." I said, my voice quivering. This feeling of fear felt strange and I wanted it to go away but no such thing was going to happen any time soon. I was about to say something else when I heard laughter behind me. I spun around and looked my eye's going wide as I recognized who it was.

"Xaldin! Xaldin what are you doing here!" In his right arm he had a rose and in his left he had a girl who was struggling. When I called his name he looked at me, his eye's also going wide. I ran to him and his eyes narrowed.

"Soran get out of here it's not safe for you." He yelled at me. I froze right in front of him.

"But Xaldin. I can't...nothings working...I can't portal out of here." I was both happy to see him but worried at the same time. I had grown use to the older man and I didn't want to see somebody else lose their life. He nodded and opened a portal for me behind his body.

"Go now!" he demanded. I felt a strong gust of wind push me past him and into the portal. I fell to the ground and turned back to look at Xaldin. He was fighting Sora now, the girl and the rose gone.

"Xaldin! No!"

I had no way of getting out of the dark corridor, and I started to believe I was going in shock. I had seen two people, two people who were like family to me vanish before my eyes.

"Why?" I whispered my body shaking and my fist hitting the ground hard. "Why did this have to happen to use! All we wanted was hearts. That's all." I looked around at the dark swirls. I would have cried if I could but with no heart...well no tears could be shed. I closed my eyes hoping someone would find me soon enough in this evil place of pain and sorrow.

Just as I was giving up hope I heard the strumming of an object and looked to see Demyx walk through a portal playing his sitar.

"Demyx!" I cried out getting to my feet and running to the older man with a mullet. He looked at me surprised when I collided with him my arms going around his waist.

"Soran what the hell are you doing here?" He asked hugging me back. I shook my head and didn't raise my head to meet his eyes.

"Demyx...Demyx Luxord and Xaldin are dead...I saw them die." my voice broke and I closed my eyes tightly trying to forget the images I had just witnessed.

"X-Xaldin's gone?" he whispered and I nodded. My chest felt heavy and I didn't like that feeling. "Come on...I'll take you back." he whispered. I pulled away and my legs shook. He placed his sitar behind his back and lifted me up into is arms bridal style. I buried my face against his chest as he walked through a portal. I never realized that would have been the last time I would have been in his arms or heard his voice.

That night I lay in my bed. A feeling ripped through my body. It came to a stop at my chest and I gasped, clutching my cloak and my chest, my breathing frantic and heavy. I gave a small cry of pain and I heard footsteps then the door being thrown open.

"Soran!" Axel said rushing to my side. I opened my eyes to look at him and I felt the pain worsen just a bit. They way's his eye's looked at me struck something inside my body.

"Where is he Axel?" He didn't meet my gaze. "Where is Demyx?" A shot of pain ripped through me at the mention of his name and then it was gone. My body felt numb and cold. I blinked and began to shake. "He's gone...isn't he Axel." the red-head nodded and I whimpered closing my eye's tightly

"I'm so sorry Soran." he whispered crawling onto my bed and lying beside me wrapping his long skinny arms around my small body. He held me close to his chest and I shook my head not wanting to believe that he was gone and that I'd never see him again.

Day 31-Gone

They fell like flies. The one's I called friends...the one's I called family. Five of us remained, and we were all careful, barley leaving the safety of the castle. My depression grew worse day by day as the others were slowly killed off. The ones who did remain though kept themselves busy and out of my way. Axel was barley around and I sighed. When we were around each other the tension was strong between us. Whenever I remember that night I feel my cheeks get hot and I can't look at him or anyone.

But my life was set for another turn, all because of a girl named Kairi.

"Soran, you are to guard Kairi...and don't let anyone near her, understood." Saix said to me. I nodded and took my post in front of the room door. I stared at the white walls of the hallway and let a sigh pass my lips. The room she resided in was Demyx's old room and I couldn't help but let my depression deepen. The door was open and I looked in to see the girl sitting on the bed looking at me.

"Why are you here?" she asked me and I just stared at her.

"I belong here...this is my family...and your friend Sora is destroying it." I said. We stared at each other then I looked away biting my lip. It was hard trying to hold back your emotions, especially when ever thing was going so wrong. We remained silent for a long time till her annoying voice came out of her mouth again.

"Set me free." She said. I glanced her way then turned back to the wall.

"No way in-"

"Soran!" Axel interrupted me. I turned to the pyro and glared.

"What do you want Mr. High in mighty?" I snarled at him. He frowned and grabbed my wrist roughly tugging on my arm.

"You're coming with me…Saix can deal with the umm…guest."

"You mean the prisoner." I hissed. I struggled against Axels' strength, but he ended up getting me all the way to the clock tower. The sun was just setting below the horizon. When the portal was closed he let go of me and kept his back to my body.

"What is the meaning of this...you drag me all the way here and yet you don't even look at me!" I was mad, actually I was furious. "We shouldn't even be out here, Axel its not-"

"Soran." He said. My voice caught in my throat at the tone of his voice. There was a mixture of sorrow and pain in it.

"Axel." I whispered stepping closer to him and reaching out touching his arm. I felt a small electric shock go through my body and I felt all warm and tingly inside. If I had a heart it would have been racing at light speed by now.

"Soran….Soran I'm going to be busy for a while...and well…I won't be able to see you." he whispered, running a black gloved hand through his spiky red hair. I felt my throat close and my voice came out as just a small squeak.

"W-what do you mean by busy? Saix isn't going to send you on a mission is he? It's too dangerous Axel to even be out right now, with Sora killing everybody." I stepped closer to the man. I could feel his body heat on my body and I sucked in a sharp breath as that same electrical feeling returned.

"That's just the thing, Saix isn't sending me on a mission…I'm sending myself on a mission." He turned his head to glance at me. "Soran, Sora will be here...soon."

"And why is he coming here?"

"He's coming for Kairi...he's coming to get her back from us and…..Soran your my best friend…but Roxas…Roxas was like family to me, and I want to get him back. That's why Kairi is here, that's why we have her."

"Wait, you brought her to our home, to our sanctuary for someone who's dead?" I said, my voice leaking venom. "For fuck sakes Axel! Roxas isn't even alive how the hell is Sora going to help you get him-"

"But that's the thing, Sora and Roxas are the same person. You don't get how much it hurts to lose someone you love Soran."

"I do know what it feels like Axel, I do…I lost everyone…and now I'm going to lose you, cause you and I both know that when Sora see's you he's going to kill you Axel and I don't want to lose someone else…someone who matter's more to me then the world." Axel turned to face me and I took a step back shaking my head.

"Soran..."He whispered and I shook my head harder.

"No don't touch me…..I hate you Axel….really hate you. You would sacrifice everything for one person…for one person that you know you might not be able to see again." My breathing increased and my body shook. I was on the verge of a breakdown. Axel stepped closer to me.

"Soran listen to me."

"NO! He's going to kill you Axel...and I don't want to stick around for that." I spun around and threw open a portal but before I could make it through Axel tackled me to the ground and then with a sweep of his hand closed the portal.

"Soran! Listen to me for Christ sakes." I squirmed under his body trying to get away from him.

"No! Because if I listen to you, I know you'll get your way and you'll go off and die...and I can't let that happen Axel." I turned and faced him my blue eyes filled with tears. Axel looked down at me and closed his eyes shaking his head.

"I-if you die Axel I-I'll no longer have any friends left…no one to watch the sunset or eat ice-cream with." Who will make me laugh and angry at the same time? I thought to myself.

"Soran you can make more friends….that's why I also brought you out here today Soran….you can't go back to the castle…if Sora's there he'll kill you….and I can't let that happen." He brushed the hair away from my face and I scowled not meeting his gaze.

"You're not my boss and the castle is my home." I whispered. He grabbed my face gently and made me look at him.

"Please promise me you won't go back there Soran." He whispered. I stayed silent and didn't meet his gaze. I felt the salty liquids start to fall from my eyes and onto my cheeks. Axel laughed and bent down rubbing our noses together.

"You really do have a heart Soran." He whispered. I shook my head and looked up at him.

"N-n-no I-I don't." I whispered closing my eyes. Axel chuckled and sighed.

"If you can cry then you have a heart." He whispered. I opened my eyes and saw his acid green eye's close to mine. My breath caught in my throat and I felt my hand lift up and rest on his cheek. I gave a soft sob and leaned up pressing my lips against him. Axel didn't freeze up like I expected him; instead he kissed me back, our lips melding together as one. We didn't break away for a long time and when we did we both breathed heavily. I could see the puffs of smoke from his breath and I gave a soft chuckle.

"Was that too much for you to handle Mr. Pyro." I teased. He smirked and pressed his lips to mine again, making me arch my back into his body and moan a little.

"Let's just spend this last night together...okay?" he whispered in my ear his hands trailing up my body slowly. I nodded and kissed him again letting everything just fall away.

I felt something wet fall on my cheek and I opened my eyes to see me lying on the ground of the clock tower, clouds covering the sun and rain coming down. I sat up and realized even more that I was naked. I gasped and looked beside me to see Axel also naked. I blushed a dark red and began to quickly place back on my underwear, pants, bra and cloak. As I was slipping on my gloves I felt Axel stir beside me.

"NNnnngghhh Soran go back to sleep." He grumbled tugging on my cloak. I smiled and ran a hand through his spiky hair.

"Get up or we'll be late." I whispered. He snarled but got up and started to get dressed. As he stood to put on his pants I memorized his body and sighed happily getting to my feel and grunting at the pain I felt.

"Take it easy okay." He said, taking my hand when he was done and pulled me into a big hug. I nuzzled against his chest and sighed, keeping my eyes closed.

"I have to go now Soran." he whispered and I tensed gripping his cloak tighter and not wanting to let go.

"Please don't go." I whispered and he shook his head pulling me tightly against him for a second then letting go and stepping back so that he could look at my face.

"Soran...I love you and I always will." He said. I could feel the tears falling again and Axel gave me a broken smirk. He ran a hand over my drenched blonde hair and then kissed my forehead.

"Got that memorized." he whispered and I couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Yeah I got it memorized." I whispered and pressed my lips against his, pulling him close. Our bodies gave off heat and warmth. I pulled myself closer feeling safe in his arms. I tasted something on my lips and pulled back a little to see Axel crying to.

"You have a heart to Axel." I said wiping away is tears. He laughed and hugged me before pulling away and stepping away from me. He still had a grip on my hand, but I didn't look at his hand, my eyes were trained on his face the entire time.

"Remember what I said." He whispered and I nodded my voice gone. I held his hand till he fully disappeared from my site. I closed my eyes and pressed my hand close to my chest, the pain of loss deep. I realized later that I had been missing a glove and I couldn't help but look at the gloveless hand and laugh.

"I want that glove back some day Axel." she whispered and opened a portal walking through it to go home.


	4. Part 4

Day 32-Freedom and Pain

I felt it before I knew it. That's same crushing pain that hit my body. I gave out a strangled cry, knowing who was to fall this time.

"No Axel don't leave me." I whispered falling to my knees. A few minutes later I got to my feet rage coursing through my veins.

"Saix! This is your entire fault you killed them all." I screamed out running down the hall and heading to the girl named Kairi's room. Kairi was standing her eyes wide open looking at me.

"W-W-What's going on?" she asked and I looked at her blinking. I stuffed down my anger and marched into the room grabbing her wrist and pulling her out.

"You're coming with me." I said not meeting her gaze. I still hated this girl, I still hated how it was her fault Axel was dead, but I needed to stop Sora before he destroyed everything I love. We ran down the multiple stairs, our footsteps echoing down the hall. I heard a scream and knew that it belonged to Saix. I ran faster and Kairi stumbled. We tumbled down the rest of the steps and came to a halt at big-oversized shoes.

"Sora!" Kairi said and got to her feet hugging the boy. I scrambled back and then rose to my feet. Sora hugged the girl back then looked at me tears in his eyes.

"Axel…Axel says he's sorry Soran." He whispered and I shook my head smiling lightly.

"I know…but I'm still waiting for him to return my glove back to me." I mumbled.

"Sora look!" A silver-haired boy said and pointed out the window towards kingdom hearts. Standing underneath it was Xemnas; his arms raised high above his head, absorbing the heart shaped moon.

"No! That was supposed to save us all!" I cried out running towards the window. I turned back to Sora, fear and panic in my eyes.

"Sora you have to stop him!" I said. I could feel darkness consuming me and I knew I was going down into a dark place. "Sora please stop him." I begged and disappeared.

Day 32 ½ -Broken Hearts

The images came back to me like a dream.

"These are your memories young one." A voice whispered into my ear. I watched the memory's like they were a TV show. I could see a girl, struggling to master the key-blade, and fighting these people. I also saw how she fought most of the organization in pursuit for a goal. Then those memories began to fade and mine began to play.

I saw each memory like it was new again. All those ice-creams and sunsets…all those laughs and teases. As I watched the memories flow past me I felt something begin to boil in my core. I felt my hand close into a fist as those emotions overwhelmed me. My eyes squeezed tight and I concentrated on all those memories so dear to me. My hand relaxed slightly and I felt something slip into my palm. I opened my eyes and looked to see a new object forming..a new key-blade taking shape. When the light faded I raised the new blade up to get a better look.

The heart at the begging was a bright gold and looked hopeful, but as you continued to look down the blade, the gold began to fade into a black ending up at the broken heart at the top.

"This is your new weapon, forged from your happiness, pain and memories." The voice whispered. I could feel the emotions going through my body, giving me the power and strength I would need.

"This is the broken hearts blade; wield it for all those who have had heartbreak in their lives, and you…will be their savoir." I smiled and brought the blade down slowly then outstretched my hand, opening a portal. I was going to deal with Xemnas once and for all.

Day 32 ¾ -The power of hope and loss

I appeared back in the castle to see the silver haired boy and Sora struggling with Xemnas. I snarled and dashed towards Xemnas blocking his attack against Sora.

"You have mastered it." He whispered and I growled shoving against his weapon so that he went flying back.

"They died to complete it…they died for you and this is how you repay them?"I yelled. Everyone was still and silent. Xemnas smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"They were fools young one, but you and I…we were smart we knew better then to anger Sora." He scoffed. I shook my head angrily tears falling from my light blue eyes.

"No, they weren't fools, they were my friends and you killed them!" I screamed and ran foreword, blade raised high. Xemnas defended most of my attacks but with each stroke of my blade my strength grew, and his weakened. I grunted and thrusted my blade straight through Xemnas. He coughed, blood pouring out of his mouth.

"No h-how could you beat me?" he whispered looking up at me. I pulled my blade out of him and he dropped to his knees.

"Because I had the power of my friends, you only had the power of your hatred." I whispered and watched Xemnas slowly disappear.

"I might be gone for now, wielder of the light, but you'll always remember what I did for you…and what I had done to the other's." and then he was gone. I gave a soft sigh and then looked at my blade, a broken smile appearing on my face.

"Your right I won't forget what you've done, but at least I can change the future." I whispered then turned to the two left standing their dazed. I reached a hand out and opened a portal for them, back to where they belong.

"Return home now…your quest is done." I whispered. The silver hair boy never even looked back as he walked through the portal but Sora glanced back a sad smile on his face.

"Thank you Soran." He whispered before the portal closed around his body. I gave a soft sob when I was alone. I knew what had to be done but was I strong enough to do it. Was I strong enough to destroy the place I had called home? I raised my blade in the air so that it was pointing up at the roof. A beam of light shot out from it and hit the stone walls. The building shook hard before it began to slowly crumble and dissolve. I wasted no time opening a portal but I paused before I stepped in it. I took one last look at my home before it was gone. One last look at how I had started here and then ended here. When it was too dangerous to stay longer, then and only then did I finally walk through that dark hole and leave the place I had loved forever. And even though it was gone, and I'd never see it again, I knew deep in my heart it would always be there. And whatever bad memories I had, they'd soon be taken over by the good ones and I was ready for my new life…for my new home.

Day 356-My Final Goodbye's

So that's my story and that's how I ended up here, living in twilight town, under the name of Soran. 336 days later after all that pain I had to go through,336 days of suffering, I could finally let go. Axel was right I did make new friends but I never forgot my old ones, and everyday I'd tell my friends all the stuff I had gone through, but they never believed me. Even now as I sit eating my sea-salt ice-cream they still don't believe my tale.

"You're lying Soran." Hayner said giving me a small shove. I smiled and shoved him back.

"If that's what you think." I replied simply. I looked out into the sunset and I felt a big grin creep onto my face. I remembered the first time I had kissed Axel, the first time we had done it, that first moment with him here eating ice-cream. I felt a tear fall down my cheek, but my grin never faltered. I was home again…and for once in those 336 days, I was finally ready to say good bye to the heart break and loss, and say hello to the happiness of a new begging.

"Yeah Axel…I got it memorized." I whispered to the red of the setting sun. A warm breeze passed my body and I chuckled a little.

"Come on Soran we have to go!" Pence shouted and I got to my feet quickly, still smiling.

"Coming!" I yelled back, running down the clock tower and catching up to the others.

"Jeez what took you so long." Hayner said and I just shrugged.

"I was saying goodbye."

"To who?"

"To my friends."

The End

~I am finally done yay! Now I forgot before to say this but I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS. Yes I know story does not follow game but whatever. I do own the characters Soran and Roxan though creative imagination of course...so yeah I hope you enjoyed...this thing was both fun and a pain in my ass to write, thanks for sticking with me to the end.


End file.
